


Momona (Fat)

by ashleybenlove



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fat fetish, Feeding Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: At nineteen years of age, Lilo found that her sexual attraction differed from the social norms of American culture. She was attracted to fat men.





	Momona (Fat)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Lilo / Author's Choice. Lilo is older, preferably of age but teens is ok, and has a fat fetish (think of all the "beautiful" pictures she took as a child). Either has her fattening someone up or her getting bigger."
> 
> According to the Internet, Nohea means “Handsome” when used for males. In addition, the title is the Hawaiian word for Fat according to a dictionary I found online.

At nineteen years of age, Lilo found that her sexual attraction differed from the social norms of American culture. Not in that whole “alternative lifestyle” in regards to homosexuality and non-heterosexual sexual identities. She was quite sure that she was mostly heterosexual. Rather, she did not find herself attracted to the type of men that most women would say turned them on and wanted to have sex with. Skinny men, or men with a little bit of muscle, but weren’t fat. She was attracted to fat men. And she supposed, to some extent, fat women. 

She figured this out when she would look at innocuous pictures of sumo wrestlers, various pictures of fat people she took over the years, and would touch herself until she came. 

Now she didn’t really want men that weren’t fat. She found that she was not turned on by these men. She supposed that her brother-in-law David was attractive (at least when she was younger), because her sister obviously thought he was, but that was to her sister, and Nani had differing tastes in men than she, given that she married David. 

Lilo met Nohea not soon after her second year of college began, when she was twenty. He found her attractive and expressed interest in her. She thought he had an exceptionally gorgeous face and was a nice person. He had started as her friend, but eventually fell for her, and she enjoyed his company, but… he wasn’t fat. But she still wanted him, oh how she wanted him. He was merely twenty-five pounds heavier than she was (and she weighed in about 135 pounds). She wanted someone who when they had sexual relations would have all of him covering herself, rubbing her body parts. Like she imagined would happen if she actually had sex with a fat person when she would touched herself. 

“Lilo, what do you want?” Nohea asked her.

“Gain weight for me,” was all Lilo said. 

“Why…?” he asked.

“Okay, I have a fat fetish. I always have. I can only get off to fantasies of fat people or pictures of fat people,” Lilo explained. She was not sure how he’d react.

“So, you’d get off by feeding me?” 

“Kind of like that. If you want to get into my panties, you need to gain more weight. I like the idea of having all that weight on my body. Like a sumo is fucking me.”

“So, only missionary?” 

“Yes.”

Nohea was so taken with her that he agreed to gain more weight for her.

They would often sit in her bedroom wherein he would eat McDonalds (or any type of unhealthy food) and chocolate cake and she would masturbate while he ate the fatty food. When he would be finished, she would sigh his name when she came. Sometimes they would have sex while he ate the fatty food and sometimes they would have sex after he was finished eating a lot of food. Both times she would come harder than she usually would come. Especially once he was seventy pounds heavier than she.


End file.
